The Clay Bird
by Psychotic Arsonist
Summary: Mizuki was living a great life, until the earthquake. She awakes in a strange world, her only companion a small clay bird. What will happen when she meets this strange organization and its members? DeiXOC rated T for Hidan, of course.
1. Earthquake

Mizuki was walking over to her friend's house to go on the subway to the mall. Sorra should already be at Tsubaki's place. She passed by an old woman's house, her yard covered in plants so it looked like a miniature jungle. She stopped to look at the tree, which towered over everything else.

"What the?" A small white bird shot out of the bushes, nearly hitting Mizuki in the head. "Stupid bird should watch where it's going..." She mumbled to herself, continuing down the street. Sorra, a girl with red hair, and Tsubaki, a girl with black hair, waved at Mizuki.

"Ready to go?" Tsubaki stepped into the car, Sorra and Mizuki following her. The girls were all around the same age, and all could drive, but Tsubaki didn't like anyone else driving her car. The windows were halfway rolled down, blowing Mizuki's short brown hair everywhere.

"Why can't we just take the damn car to the mall instead of the subway? It would be eaiser." Sorra spoke, a frown forming on her face when they reached the parking lot.

"Because of the crowded streets, it would take longer." Tsubaki stepped out, locking the car when everyone was standing on the concrete. Mizuki looked up, and surprisingly saw the little white bird from eariler flying above them.

'_It couldn't be the same bird._' The three girls walked down to the subway, hopping on board the moment the doors opened.

The girls walked out of the mall, under a pavilion. Each girl carried at least two bags in their hands.

"Fun, wasn't it?" Tsubaki laughed, leaning back against the bench. Sorra and Mizuki nodded in agreement, watching people walk by. Just then, the ground shook and the road in front of them cracked.

"Shit! Earthquake!" Sorra yelled, running back into the mall. Tsubaki and Mizuki followed, the earth shaking severly. The ceiling shook above them and collapsed, the girls staying close together in a small group. Darkness was the only thing they saw. Mizuki looked for an exit from the small mound that they were trapped in. Through a small hole, the small white bird flew in, Mizuki almost falling back in surprise. Right when the small cave collapsed on the three girls, Mizuki saw a ring of color and blacked out.

Mizuki heard trees rustling in the wind. Last she remembered, the mall was collapsing on her. She opened her eyes, expecting darkness, but saw the opposite. The sun was high in the sky, about noon. Trees surrounded her, and the small white bird sat at her feet, staring at her.

"Sorra? Tsubaki? Anyone?" Only wind answered her plea of help. She looked down at the bird, wondering it all this was its fault. All it did was stare at her, seeming to ask 'What now?' One thought went through her head.

_'Where am I_?'


	2. Found

Lost. One word that Mizuki knew well, as she was lost at the moment. One moment, she was at the mall with her friends, then the next moment, she was in the middle of a forest. The little white bird was flying above her, Mizuki not knowing why the hell it's following her and what the hell it's doing. Clouds were gathering overhead, signaling that rain was approaching soon.

"Great, rain. What else do I need to make this more fun?" Mizuki talked to herself sarcastically, searching now for cover from the incoming rain. She looked up to spot the bird, but saw that it was gone. "Where the hell did it go now?" She rolled her eyes. It wasn't long until she found a small overhang in the side of a cliff. The rain soon started to come, and it poured when it did. Mizuki scooted closer to the wall when it poured, not wanting to get wet.

"Damn rain." The water inched closer, almost reaching her toes. When the entire ground became wet, she walked, or really, hunched around the overhang, looking for a dry spot. She soon spotted a small entrance to a cave, and crawled in. It was a tad small, but it was dry, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The white bird shot through the forest. All it looked like was a white blur. It finally stopped at a small clearing, under a tree as it was raining. A few minutes later, a blonde haired man stepped out of the trees, and the bird flew to him. He looked up and the bird flew slowly back the way it came, the man following it.

* * *

Mizuki felt a hand against her shoulder, and woke up, guessing that she was back home. All she saw was stone, as she slept in a cave. She looked over her shoulder to see who woke her up. She couldn't see the person because it was dark in the cave. She stepped out, wincing at the bright light.

"Are you alright, hmm?" She looked over at whoever spoke, and saw a man with long blonde hair, which covered half of his face and half was put up. She jumped about a foot in the air, surprised at the sudden appearance of the man.

"Uh… yeah." It took Mizuki a second to catch her breath from the surprise. Her eyes trailed to the white bird, which sat on his shoulder. "Um… That bird…"

"Oh, you must recognize him, yeah. I sent him somewhere to find someone that Leader-sama needed, and it looks like it was you, hmm. You will probably join us, yeah." He shrugged, then turned to walk away. "Follow me, hmm."

Mizuki carefully walked behind him, her mind drifting off. '_What the hell is going on, and who the hell is this man?_' She looked at him. She was just under his height and he seemed to be about the same age that she was. They stopped to take a break, the sun signaling that it was around noon. '_Damn, I'm starving._' She didn't eat anything in the last day or so, and she winced at the pain in her stomach, which was begging for food.

"Do you have anything to eat? I haven't eaten in the last day." She winced again, looking around for any signs of food. The man looked at her, and dug around in his cloak to eat.

"All I have is bread, hmm." Mizuki took the bread from him, looked at it skeptically, then took a bite.

'_Not bad, but it isn't much._' She thought to herself. She took a seat next to a tree, and the man did the same.

"My name is Deidara by the way, hmm." Mizuki looked over at him when he spoke, swallowing the food that was in her mouth.

"Mizuki. Nice to meet you." She finished the bread, the hunger pains gone, for now. "That bird yours?" She motioned toward the white bird flying overhead.

"Yeah, one of my best clay creations, yeah."

"Wait, it's made of clay? How can it move then?..." She looked up in curiosity at the bird.

"I can infuse chakra into the clay, giving it an explosive content too, hmm." Deidara lifted his hand. "This helps infuse the chakra, yeah." Mizuki looked over and nearly jumped a foot in the air. On his hands were mouths. She gaped at his hands, looking interested, but slightly disgusted.

"Um... cool." Mizuki looked away and watched the clay bird soar above them. "By the way, what is this little group that you were talking about earlier about? The one that I might join? And who is Leader-sama?"

"The Akatsuki. And his name is actually Pain, but everyone calls him Leader-sama out of respect, yeah."

"And is everyone in this group like you?"

"Kind of, hmm. We all aren't normal, you could say, yeah." Deidara looked down at his hands. "Zetsu is the most abnormal one in the group, yeah. He looks like a plant and eats people, hmm."

"He... He eats people?" Mizuki shuddered at this thought. '_Better not piss him off..._'

"Yes, and he has a split personality, literally, yeah." Deidara stood up, the clay bird flying down to stand on his shoulder. "Let's go, hmm." Mizuki stood up and sped up to catch up with him. Mizuki's mind drifted off as she followed Deidara.


	3. Say Hello

The ground became rockier with each step. The sun was setting, and the forest trees made it seem darker than it actually was.

"Almost there, yeah." Deidara didn't seem to be affected by the rocks as much as Mizuki was. She was hungry, tired, sore, and her patience had run thin. The bird on his shoulder was enjoying the ride, and Mizuki felt jealous.

"When you say almost there, do you mean we're halfway there or what?" The rocks seemed to be getting sharper every minute, and Mizuki didn't like it.

"About, let's see, five more miuntes, yeah." They continued walking until they reached a giant cliff wall.

"This is it? You've got to be kidding me. Tell me that you are still sane, if you ever were." Mizuki stared at the wall, wondering how insane Deidara was. She looked over at him, and he made a hand signal. Suddenly, a hole the size of a door revealed itself.

"I'm completely sane,technically, hmm." Deidara walked through the doorway, and Mizuki followed him. They strode through the long, dark hallway until they met a room with a few couches and a TV. The room was connected to a kitchen, then two hallways going opposite ways.

"Follow me, Leader-sama would like to meet you, yeah." Mizuki followed him down the left hallway, stopping at the last door. He knocked on the door, Mizuki feeling a wave of fear come over her.

"Yes? Who is it?" A man spoke from the inside, who must be Leader-sama, or Pain.

"Deidara, hmm. I've brought the one you wanted, yeah."

"Alright Deidara, you can open the door." Deidara did so, then left down the hallway, leaving Mizuki alone with Leader-sama. "You can come in." Mizuki obeyed, and closed the door when she was in. "Name?"

"M... Mizuki." She was nervous, strangely. She wanted this to be over and be with Tsubaki and Sorra. She saw the man, Pain, and he had orange spiky hair with piercings along his nose.

"Good. You may rest tonight, and Konan will speak to you in the morning. Your room will be second to last, other hallway." Mizuki left the room, and took deep breaths to calm down. She went down the hallway and traveled down the other until she reached the second to last door. She opened it and stepped in. It was clean, thankfully, and she sat on the bed. '_I wonder if this place is in my head, or in reality, because I want to be with my friends._' She laid back, and rested, soon sleep overtook her.

* * *

Mizuki awoke around 6:00, and couldn't go back to sleep. It was around 7:30 when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is is?"

"Deidara and Konan, yeah." The door cracked open, and Mizuki saw a blue eye look in, which belonged to Deidara.

"It's okay, you can come in." The door opened wider and a woman with blue hair came in, probably Konan. "You must be Konan, I'm Mizuki." Mizuki stood up, and Konan closed the door, shutting Deidara out.

"Nice too meet you. Here." Konan handed over a cloak and a ring. "We don't know who you will be partnered up with just yet, but you will be placed within another group until then. That's all. Oh! I advise you to avoid waking up late." Konan left, and Deidara finally was let in.

"Breakfast, follow me, hmm." Mizuki was starving and quickly followed Deidara down to the kitchen. A few people, about five, surrounded the table, each having their own fair share of breakfast.

"Good morning, Deidara-sempai! Who's that?!" A man with a swirly, orange mask, which looked like a pumpkin, waved his hand at Deidara, who didn't seem so pleased to see him.

"Shut up, Tobi, yeah. This is Mizuki, and she is going to join us, hmm." Dedara handed Mizuki a bowl and proceeded to fix his own breakfast.

"Hooray! New member! My name is Tobi, and I'm a good boy!" Tobi seemed to latch onto Mizuki and not let go, hanging on for dear life.

"Gahh! Get off of me! I don't like to be touched! Deidara, help me!" Mizuki pleaded for Deidara to help get Tobi off of her, and heard the other members around the table snicker at the sight.

"Tobi! What did I say about latching onto new members, yeah?! Get off of her, hmm!" Tobi obeyed and let go, collapsing on to the floor. He then scrambled to his feet and hugged Deidara.

"Sorry Deidara-sempai! Hug?"

"No! Get off of me, or you would you like to be scattered around the forest in a million little pieces, yeah?!" Konan strode forward from the table and jerked Tobi off, making him whimper in fear of her as she gave him a death glare.

"Now Tobi, what did I tell you about listening to us the first time? When we say get off, GET OFF!" Konan dropped Tobi and he sprinted to his room, hopefully not coming out for a long time.

"Uh..." Mizuki froze, not wanting to get on Konan's bad side. She continued to get her breakfast and sat at the table, Deidara sitting in the chair next to her. Mizuki looked over at the light blue man, who looked like a shark. He looked over at Mizuki in return, acknowledging her existence.

"Kisame. Hope we didn't scare you. I advise for you to stay away from Hidan in the mornings." He held out his hand and Mizuki took it, now knowing the names of only five members.

"Um, who is Hid-" Suddenly, a silver haired man strode around the corner of the hallway, not seeming to be in the best of moods. He immediately noticed Mizuki at the table.

"**Who the f***ing hell is this b*tch?! And why the f***ing hell is she in my f***ing seat?!**" He yelled at Mizuki, not seeming to care about his choice of words.

"Hidan, calm down. Mizuki is a new member, so be nice." The man sitting across from her spoke to him.

"Why the f*** should I care, Kakuzu? She should know not to f***ing sit in my f***ing seat!"

"But she doesn't know, so shut up and take a different seat. It shouldn't matter." Hidan glared at Kakuzu, then took Tobi's seat, as he was still in his room. Kakuzu stood up and walked down the hallway, Mizuki hearing a door close as he went into his room. Deidara stood up and tapped Mizuki on her shoulder, meaning for her to follow him.

"So you now know almost everyone, so I'm going to let you meet Sasori Danna, yeah." They stopped at a door, not far down the hallway, and Deidara knocked on the door.

"Whoever it is, leave me alone, or would you like to be poisoned? I'm busy." A man from the inside spoke, obviously not wanting to be bugged.

"Looks like he doesn't want company, hmm."

"Oh. Where is your room?"

"Right there, yeah." Deidara pointed to the next door towards the left. "I feel sorry for you though, since your room is in between Hidan's and Kakuzu's rooms, yeah." That little fact made Mizuki feel like an anvil landed on her. Her room was next to the foul-mouthed, loud idiot. '_Great... how pleasant._' Deidara walked into his room and shut the door, leaving Mizuki alone to ponder her own thoughts.


End file.
